thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ndefu Grove
Ndefu Grove is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes It is a grove of acacia trees, relatively wide-spaced and with a single dirt path that leads through it. History ''The Lion Guard '' "The Search for Utamu" When three galagos cry out for help from Ndefu Grove, Ono reports the danger to his friends. Before Kion can instruct the Lion Guard, Fuli rushes to the rescue, saving them on her own. Kion lectures her for rushing ahead of them, but Fuli reminds him that she'd known she could handle it by herself. "The Itmaginary Okapi" Ndefu Grove is seen during the musical sequence "Life in the Pride Lands". "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" Laini hitches a ride with Beshte to get across the Flood Plains and reach Ndefu Grove. "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Kilio Valley is destroyed in a fire set by Scar’s army, Kion and the Lion Guard ask Laini‘s Group to allow Ma Tembo’s Herd to temporarily move in. Laini and the galagos warmly welcome the elephants, but soon their massive size causes a disturbance among the galagos. Later on, a wildfire breaks out in the grove, but the combined force of the Lion Guard and the elephants quickly extinguished the flames. The galagos are very grateful for the elephants' actions and allow them to stay in Ndefu Grove “Beshte and the Beast” Beshte and Shujaa encounter Laini and her fellow galagos in a tree in Ndefu Grove, where they are suspicious of a serval on the opposite branch. The serval admits to being stuck, and Beshte questions Shujaa as to what they should do. Shujaa suggests uprooting the tree, but Beshte urges him to think more closely about the problem. This leads Shujaa to bend the branch of the tree down to the ground so the serval can clamber to safety. The plan works, until Shujaa lets go of the branch, catapulting Laini and the galagos into another tree. "Pride Landers Unite!" Bupu's Herd stampedes away from a jackal attack in Ndefu Grove, prompting the Lion Guard to intervene. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Ndefu Grove, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Belee's Affection * The Lion Guard: A Special Kinship * The Lion Guard: Sibling Affection * The Lion Guard: Zazu's Devotion * The Lion Guard: Nala's Devotion * The Lion Guard: Nita's Sympathy * The Lion Guard: Pula's Affection * The Lion Guard: Sarabi's Affection * The Lion Guard: Kiara's Affection * The Lion Guard: An Aunt's Fondness * The Lion Guard: Protecting Nita * The Lion Guard: Bunga and the King * The Lion Guard: A Sister's Affection * The Lion Guard: Fatherly Support * The Lion Guard: Protecting Muhimu * The Lion Guard: Kion's Gratitude * The Lion Guard: Protecting Shauku * The Lion Guard: Defending Matembo * The Lion Guard: Naanda's Affection *The Lion Guard: Vitani's Pride *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Faith *The Lion Guard: Protecting Hodari *The Lion Guard: Chumvi's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Bemba's Confidence *The Lion Guard: A Father's Pride *The Lion Guard: A Special Bond *The Lion Guard: Mohatu's Love *The Lion Guard: Grandfatherly Affection *The Lion Guard: A Mother's Affection *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Mzingo *The Lion Guard: A Special Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Love *The Lion Guard: Sibling Love *The Lion Guard: Protecting Sitka *The Lion Guard: Wanting Affection *The Lion Guard: Familial Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Strong Bond *The Lion Guard: Motherly Confidence *The Lion Guard: Paternal Love *The Lion Guard: A Mother's Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Brother's Kindness *The Lion Guard: Friendly Fondness *The Lion Guard: Protecting Chumvi *The Lion Guard: Helping Mbeya *The Lion Guard: Parental Fondness *The Lion Guard: Protecting Johari *The Lion Guard: A Friend’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Confrontation with Sumu *The Lion Guard: Seeking Kindness *The Lion Guard: Defending Nzee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Leaf *The Lion Guard: Protecting Rock *The Lion Guard: Parental Devotion *The Lion Guard: Defeating Helga *The Lion Guard: Expressing Kindness *The Lion Guard: An Intense Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Grandfather’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bupu *The Lion Guard: Receiving Affection *The Lion Guard: A Strong Connection *The Lion Guard: Receiving Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Difficult Relationship *The Lion Guard: Wanting Kindness *The Lion Guard: A Special Fondness *The Lion Guard: Accepting Love *The Lion Guard: A Heartwarming Kinship *The Lion Guard: A Relaxing Time *The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Deep Connection *The Lion Guard: A Sister’s Support *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: A Trustworthy Kinship *The Lion Guard: An Extraordinary Brotherhood *The Lion Guard: Protecting Muwa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Pembe *The Lion Guard: Protecting Cheka *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Kinship *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Sisterhood *The Lion Guard: A Genuine Kinship *The Lion Guard: A Relaxing Morning *The Lion Guard: An Important Bond *The Lion Guard: Protecting Pudini *The Lion Guard: Atka's Affection *The Lion Guard: Heartwarming Empathy *The Lion Guard: Saving Jelani and Dalila's Tree *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tompok *The Lion Guard: Sarabi's Compassion *The Lion Guard: A Genuine Relationship *The Lion Guard: Protecting Bambun *The Lion Guard: A Remarkable Brothership *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Brothership *The Lion Guard: An Intense Encounter *The Lion Guard: Protecting Anda *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * Alpenglow Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Pride Lands Locations